


Being overdramatic runs in the family

by Windfighter



Series: Iron Man-bingo card 17 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: It's a quiet evening in the Stark-household, but quiet never lasts for long here.





	Being overdramatic runs in the family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ironman-bingo and the square "Hi bored, I'm dad."
> 
> Just something short taking place a few years after Endgame which Tony _obviously survived_ because he's my emotional support character and I'm not gonna let him die by anyone else's hands than mine.

Pepper and Tony were sitting in the couch. The television was on, but neither was watching. Instead they were working on their starkpads – Pepper was trying to organize the next month's meetings for her and Tony while Tony was updating the starkphone. It was a quiet evening, the light smattering of raindrops on the windows provided a calm background noise.

The calmness was disturbed by heavy steps making their way down the stairs. Tony bit his lip not not burst out laughing but Pepper smiled and nudged his side.

”She has it from you.”

A short chuckle left Tony but he swallowed it again when Morgan entered the living room and threw herself down in the armchair with a dramatic sigh.

”I'm bored.”

Tony's smile widened, he glanced at Pepper who gave him her ”don't you dare”-glare but there was no way he was going to let it go.

”Hi bored, I'm dad.”

Morgan groaned, Pepper hit the back of his head and Tony laughed.

”The 90s called, dad. They want their joke back.”

”Oof, you wound me, kid.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and Pepper shook her head.

”Are you done with the homework?”

”Yeah, it was easy. Nothing left to do but wait for the sweet embrace of death.”

Tony pulled in a sharp breath and Morgan sat up straighter.

”Dad, no, I didn't mean it, it's just something my generation say.”

”I know, kid, I know.” He took three deep breaths to calm himself. ”What do you say about heading into the workshop? Always something to do there.”

”Just don't blow the house up, dear”, Pepper said without looking away from the schedule she was sending to Tony and F.R.I.D.A.Y.

”No promises, Pep, but we'll try.”

Tony kissed Pepper's cheek and got up from the couch. Morgan bounced off the armchair and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, steered her towards the workshop even though she knew the way well enough to find it in her sleep. Pepper smiled.

”Friday, remind them about dinner in two hours.”

”Will do, boss!”

She put the pad away, finally done with the work, and leaned back to watch television while keeping an ear out for any explosions.

**Author's Note:**

> Endings are hard and I give up on them.


End file.
